


Absolution (An Old Friend)

by summersrage



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Scarif, F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, Pre-Battle of Scarif, Scarif, rebel captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersrage/pseuds/summersrage
Summary: The darkness was not a friend of theirs.





	Absolution (An Old Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick plot bunny that popped into my head, considering writing a second part.
> 
> Mistakes are mine.

The darkness was not a friend of his, but a constant companion. He lived in it, relied on it to breath, to transform into whoever the Alliance needed him to be.

As a child he’d hidden in it, curling his small frame into the shadows to escape the monsters that condemned his family.

Concealed within its depths he would observe, gathering anything he could back back to the Rebellion, the cause he lived for and the thing that would one day claim his life.

As a spy, he thrived in darkness. 

Cassian Andor, however, did not.

...

The darkness was no friend of hers, but a constant companion. She had been forced into and consumed by it, hidden in it as a child, scared and alone.

Waiting to die, waiting to living, waiting for salvation.

Her rescue from the bunker would open her up to a world more a more sinister darkness, one that thrived in the heart of man.

The second time she was abandoned, she rescued herself but carried that darkness wherever she went.

...

Here, at the end of all things, the darkness became their keeper. A welcome reprieve from the pain in their aching bones and battered souls. 

An absolution they welcomed as an old friend.


End file.
